


Know your cravings | A Wilde week 2020 | Day 3 | Hunger/Treats

by Sevik



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Day 3, M/M, blink and you miss it masturbation reference, set during Japan arc, some beta we do not die like romans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevik/pseuds/Sevik
Summary: Day 3 - "One should always eat muffins quite calmly. It is the only way to eat them."Feast | Hunger | TreatsSo many cravings. All at once. Poor WildeThis one is definitely not my best. I lost track of where I was going somewhere in the middle but here we are. *claps hands together* Let's do this people! Here's day 3 and Zolf is wearing an apron!
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Know your cravings | A Wilde week 2020 | Day 3 | Hunger/Treats

There was something about sweets, about biscuits and pastries, that Wilde had always adored. It wasn't just their taste or how some of them left his fingers strategically sticky. There was the innocent, special occasion; the sentiment of them being a treat, something extra and on top. His grandmother used to bake a ridiculous amount of cookies in time for Christmas, and he'd always been the first in line to volunteer to assist. Nothing could stand between him and the raw cookie dough, no matter the consequences. Looking back, he realized he'd always been more of a decorator and less of a baker. His grandmother had certainly never complained about his attempts to “help”.

Japan's sweets were very different. In fact, for a long time he did not know where to look, had foolishly believed that the Japanese didn't have them at all. Until one fortunate late afternoon, when the innkeeper's wife introduced him to mochi. Not that Wilde could place what was *in* them or what exactly they were made of, but with their exquisite texture and faint dusting of - was that starch? They just looked so beautiful and tantalizing in their simplicity. On top of it all, they were simply delicious. The innkeeper's wife must have taken pity on him after their little private impromptu teatime, she would keep serving them more regularly. 

Until shortly after, when the number of people at the inn grew and there was less time for desserts. The married couple struggled to keep the dozen of them fed and Wilde thought he'd simply have to endure the drought once again - figuratively speaking, of course. It didn't help that he was struggling to keep so many of his cravings at bay.

Over the course of their stay at the inn, once he had felt himself become just comfortable enough in his new surroundings, he'd caught his eyes drifting to his three companions more often than not. It didn't help that, objectively speaking, all three of them were handsome in their own right. A pity that Carter had tried to catch his attention when he hadn't been receptive to any sort of affection - that ship had well sailed, or so Wilde thought. And Barnes, despite his good qualities and looks, had never given him the slightest hint that there could be more. From what he had observed, he'd given Carter the same treatment as Wilde, leaving the younger man discouraged from future attempts.

Fortunately, Zolf was right there, oblivious to the looks he was drawing once he forfeited his coat and shirt for just about any physical activity.

Mostly from Wilde. Mostly Wilde was looking. 

There was something about the dwarf’s' strong arms and chest that never failed to catch Wilde’s attention. Come to think of it, he had nice, broad shoulders too. Wilde had never thought he'd be a man to fall for someone who had that much of a beard, and yet... Additionally, that was a very kissable pair of lips. 

Wilde exhaled and closed his eyes, bent over his desk with his head in his hands. It just wouldn't do. If he didn't treat himself a little, he would go mad, he just knew he would. He foolishly thought about taking the short route, just getting himself off right then and there. He certainly was already worked up enough for that to take little effort. But the walls in the inn were so terribly thin... 

Wilde sighed and resigned himself to his unsatisfactory fate. Maybe a short walk would help take his mind off of things? Or maybe he could pick up a piece of gossip from Hamid? See what Cel was doing? With Hamid, Azu and Cel at the inn, he was certainly no longer short of pleasant company. 

As he descended the stairs, he caught a familiar female voice coming from the small kitchen, accompanied by Zolf's voice. Thankful for any distraction, he rounded the corner and saw Zolf wearing an apron and standing close to the innkeeper's wife. Both had their fair share of faint, white dust on them and seemed to be preparing food together. How thoughtful!

“Well?”, he said and drew closer, keeping his eyes forcefully trained on the wooden worktop and away from Zolf’s upper arms. “What are we making?”

Wilde didn’t know Zolf could flinch like that. It was adorable. He looked like someone had caught him with his fingers in the cookie jar. 

“Goodness me. My apologies! I did not mean to startle anyone.” But he was so glad he had. Judging from Zolf’s mildly scowling face, Wilde must not have been able to keep all the mirth out of his eyes.

“You used to be better at lying, you know.” Zolf shifted a little, standing closer to the innkeeper’s wife who also turned completely to face the newcomer.

Interesting. Were they trying to keep something from him? Ridiculous amateurs. “A liar? Me? Zolf, please.” Wilde put on a face of mock hurt, complete with an offended and dramatic hand to his chest. He couldn’t resist and drew closer.

The two shared a look and Zolf rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. ‘Was meant as a surprise, but you just had to come down right now, didn’t you.” And with that he took a proper step to the side.

Wilde could not exactly place what the ingredients on the worktop were, but he saw three finished pieces of mochi, put to the side and ready to eat. Without a second thought, he said: “Oh! But that’s just terrific! Why would you keep that a secret?” It took him a lot of willpower not to step even closer and just pick one up to eat it right away.

“You haven’t been listening, have you?” And if that wasn’t a fond smile Wilde spied on Zolf. It had him frozen in place and his heart beating stronger. “A surprise?”, the dwarf repeated. “For you?”

Wilde blinked. “For me?” He must have missed that part. And -oh. Oh? Zolf and the dear lady were making these for him? Only him? Specifically for him and no one else? His eyes darted in between the two, baffled and touched and clearly showing it for a moment too long. “Oh… well…I-I wouldn’t keep you from it! Do please continue.” He smiled. Despite himself, he smiled.


End file.
